(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting motion in a curved path by a flexible motion transmitting core element slidably disposed within a guide such as a conduit. More specifically, the invention relates to such a remote control assembly including a support housing for supporting the flexible motion transmitting core element through an aperture in a bulkhead or other support structure.
The invention also relates to a method of making such a motion transmitting remote control assembly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art push-pull assemblies have included support housings disposed within a bulkhead or partition for supporting a push-pull cable passing therethrough. Generally, the assembly consists of a conduit having an end fitting such that the end fitting is disposed within the support housing. A problem arises when vibrations, originating in the support housing, are passed to the cable through the end fitting or vice versa.